PROJECT SUMMARY T32 Training Grant supplement entitled ?Training in Drug Abuse Related Research?, requests 1 year of support for a highly collaborative translational program in broad-based contemporary aspects of substance use disorder (SUD) research. Training the next generation of SUD researchers is critical to current and future public health challenges associated with SUD. The overarching goal is to prepare trainees for successful careers in SUD research. The overarching theme is that abused substances alter fundamental cellular and macromolecular proteins and signaling processes in brain, resulting in long term changes in neural plasticity and behavior, and that these macromolecular proteins serve as targets for novel therapeutic discovery/development that ultimately will be effective in mitigating harm to the individual and the population. The program will: 1) foster the development of essential experimental and critical thinking skills; 2) provide opportunities to gain an in depth understanding of and expertise in molecular/cellular aspects of receptors/brain signaling mechanisms mediating the behavioral response to abused drugs; 3) become immersed in the pathway of discovery/development/translation/implementation of medications to treat SUD; and 4) understand population-level pharmaceutical outcomes of these interventions. We propose to continue to support 2 predoctoral trainees for 1 year. In the upcoming period, we propose to continue our record of success in developing ethical SUD researchers, who will move the SUD field forward.